1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an I/O (input/output) bracket of an electronic device, and in particular to an I/O bracket capable to be readily mounted to an enclosure of the electronic device without use of fasteners, such as bolts and rivets.
2. The Prior Art
An electronic device, especially an information appliance, such as a personal computer, a printer, a video compact disk (VCD) player, and a network computer, requires data exchange with other information processing devices. To receive and transmit data, I/O connectors are provided in an information appliance or data processing device for connection with other devices. For access of the I/O connectors, openings are defined in an enclosure of the information appliance corresponding to the connectors thereby exposing the connectors.
Taking personal computer as an example, a conventional computer enclosure forms a number of elongate slots in a back panel thereof with seal plates attached thereto by bolts. I/O connectors may be selectively mounted to the seal plates thereby exposed through the corresponding slots of the back panel. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78210118 and 84209619.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 84203698 discloses a computer enclosure having a back panel defining two large openings. A covering plate defining a plurality of slots is attached to the back panel for closing the openings. Seal plates to which I/O connectors are selectively mounted are attached to the back panel to seal the slots. Bolts are required to secure the covering plate to the back panel and to fix the seal plates to the covering plate.
Other examples of mounting I/O connectors to an enclosure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,395, 5,004,867 and 5,564,930 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 84210160. All the conventional techniques for mounting I/O connectors to an enclosure require use of bolts or the likes. Tightening/loosening bolts is a time-consuming and laborious job that may influence overall manufacturing efficiency of the related electronic devices.
It is thus desired to provide an I/O bracket allowing ready mounting to an enclosure for overcoming the problem discussed above.